Babilon
by CocoSlash
Summary: Harry, zmęczony czarodziejską Anglią, postanawia zamieszkać wśród mugoli. Jest sobota i zachęcony reklamą pewnego klubu o wdzięcznej nazwie "Babilon", postanawia wyjść na miasto i z "szafy".
1. Chapter 1

Tytuł: Babilon

Autor: CocoSlash

Beta: Zilidya

Ostrzeżenia: slash, au, nc-17

Oświadczenie: HP należy do JKR

_Specjalne podziękowania dla iceglove._

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział I<strong>

— Let's dance!

_Put on your red shoes and dance the blues_

— Let's dance!

_To the song they're playin' on the radio_

— Let's sway!

_While colour lights up your face._

— Let's sway!

_Sway through the crowd to an empty space_

_If you say run, I'll run with you  
>And if you say hide, we'll hide<br>Because my love for you  
>Would break my heart in two<br>If you should fall  
>Into my arms<br>And tremble like a…_

— Floooooooooooweeeerrrr! — zafałszował Harry, przekrzykując tym samym samego Davida Bowie'go, którego utwór leciał w radiu.

W rytmie muzyki radośnie krzątał się po kuchni. Pstryknął palcami zanim wbił jajko na rozgrzaną patelnię, tuż obok plasterka boczku, by za moment, tanecznym krokiem podejść i wyjąć grzanki z tostera. Ciągle nucąc pod nosem i kręcąc biodrami, a to w prawo, a to w lewo, posmarował chleb masłem. Wrzucił na talerz zawartość patelni i nalał sobie szklankę soku pomarańczowego.

Życie miało się dobrze, a sam Harry uśmiechnął się do tej myśli. Minął miesiąc odkąd kupił niewielki dom na przedmieściach Londynu. Okolica z początku przypominała mu Privet Drive, jednak szybko odkrył, że ludziom tu żyjącym daleko do tych z Little Whinging. Już w pierwszym tygodniu jego pobytu w nowym lokum zdążyło go odwiedzić całe najbliższe sąsiedztwo. Jakże był zdziwiony, gdy pewnego wieczoru do drzwi zadzwoniła dwójka kobiet z ciastem i butelką wina w prezencie. Megan i Kate, okazały się być bardzo zabawną i sympatyczną parą. Wielodzietna familia Williamsów, choć strasznie hałaśliwa, wydawała się być pełna rodzinnego ciepła. Nawet starszej pani Brown, której pasją było plotkowanie i perskie koty, nie dało się nie lubić.

Tak, Harry nie ubolewał nad decyzją o nieprzedłużaniu kontraktu z Armatami z Chudley, gdy ich pierwszy szukający wrócił po kontuzji. Nie żałował też przerwy od czarodziejskiej Wielkiej Brytanii, w której nie mógł liczyć na tak spokojne, a przede wszystkim, anonimowe życie.

_U nas, w studiu w Londynie, za oknem panuje cudowna, słoneczna pogoda. A jak u was, drodzy słuchacze? Macie jakieś konkretne plany na dzisiejszy dzień? Mamy sobotę, a wieczór zapowiada się wybitnie ekscytująco, szczególnie dla tych, którzy wybierają się na…_

Harry swój dzisiejszy dzień planował od dawna, a jego zamiary na wieczór powodowały u niego podniecenie. To właśnie dzisiaj zamierzał wyjść z przysłowiowej „szafy". Z prawie dwudziestoma latami na karku, miał pełne prawo się zabawić, miał prawo wypić, miał prawo… być gejem. A przynajmniej miał taki przywilej w mugolskiej części kraju, gdzie był zwykłym chłopakiem, a nie Chłopcem-Który-Przeżył-Aby-Znów-Zwyciężyć.

Przegryzł ostatni kęs grzanki i odłożył naczynia do zlewu — później pozmywa. Teraz pora na zakupy.

o-o-o

Od dobrych dziesięciu minut przeglądał się w lustrze, by ostatecznie stwierdzić, że jest gotowy. Ciemne jeansy, które zakupił, były warte swojej niemałej ceny. Harry wcale nie był zarozumiały, po prostu, zgadzał się z opinią ekspedientki, jakoby ten model był dla niego stworzony. Ta sama energiczna sprzedawczyni dobrała dla niego koszulkę „pod kolor oczu" z nadrukowaną kasetą magnetofonową.

Przejechał dłonią po włosach i ostatni raz uśmiechnął się do swojego odbicia. Nawet jego fryzura była znośna, a to już o czymś świadczyło.

To musiał być jego dzień.

o-o-o

Aportował się na Charing Cross Road w dzielnicy Soho, zadowolony, że nikt nie zwrócił na niego uwagi. Szedł zatłoczoną ulicą, kierując się na Old Compton Street. O miejscu przeczytał dwa tygodnie temu w gazecie, gdzie reklamował się klub „Babilon". Cóż, skąpo ubrany brunet był bardzo przekonywający; Harry miał ogromną nadzieję spotkać dzisiaj niejednego takiego osobnika. Skręcił wreszcie w odpowiednią ulicę i na dzień dobry powitała go wielka kolorowa flaga, wywieszona na jednym z okien. Ulicę rozświetlały nasycone barwy szyldów i neonów. Podekscytowany zwolnił kroku i rozglądał się na wszelkie strony, nie wiedząc na co, ani na kogo patrzeć. Prawie się zarumienił, gdy dostrzegł parę mężczyzn, gorąco okazujących sobie uczucie. Mentalnie się spoliczkował.

To nie tak, że Harry nigdy z nikim nie był. Dobrze pamiętał ten jeden jedyny raz, ale jego towarzysz… miał mniej szczęścia.

Wszystko się działo, gdy w końcu zakończył się jego absurdalny związek z Ginny. W zasadzie nadal nie pamiętał, kiedy wszyscy okrzyknęli ich parą. Początkowo był nawet zadowolony z tej niedorzecznej plotki, bo przynajmniej jego sekret miał odpowiednią przykrywkę. Jednak, gdy Ginny zapragnęła pogłoskę przeistoczyć w fakt, Harry'emu zrzedła mina. Na całe jego szczęście, niewiele czasu zajęło dziewczynie wypowiedzenie kwestii „zostańmy przyjaciółmi".

Peter, bo tak miał na imię jego kolega z drużyny, postanowił go rozweselić po dramatycznym zerwaniu, proponując wyjście na drinka. Harry nie za bardzo go lubił, ale w tamtej jednej chwili był tym, czego potrzebował — męskim towarzystwem. Po kilku głębszych, pałkarz Armat zaprosił go do siebie, gdzie pocieszenie nabrało zupełnie innego wymiaru. Wszystko byłoby w porządku, gdyby nie to, co po przebudzeniu powiedział Peter: „Merlinie, obciągałem samemu Potterowi. Pieprzony Wybraniec w moim łóżku! A nikt mi nie wierzył, że z ciebie to przynajmniej bi jest!". Momentalnie czar procentów alkoholowych prysł, a Harry'emu nie pozostało nic innego jak _Oblivate_.

Na szczęście, było to już tylko i wyłącznie jego wspomnienie.

Spora zbieranina ludzi zwróciła jego uwagę. Przyglądał się kolejce, często półnagich mężczyzn, a jeden nich puścił mu zachęcająco oczko. Kolejka prowadziła do klubu, z którego dochodziła dyskotekowa muzyka, to musiał być…

— Babilon… — Harry przeczytał neonowy napis na głos.

— Tak, stary, dobry Babilon. Wchodzisz, chłoptasiu? — Nieznajomy klepnął go w pośladek.

Harry nie był na to przygotowany i szybkim krokiem uciekł z miejsca zdarzenia.

Zdecydował, że na taki klub było jeszcze za wcześnie; jego organizm potrzebował czegoś na odwagę. Dosłownie dwa lokale dalej zauważył niewielki bar, z którego nie dobiegały żadne szalone dźwięki. Nieśmiało popchnął wejściowe drzwi i z ulgą stwierdził, że środek lokalu jest tak samo mało ekstrawagancki. Poza barem z dość długą ladą, znajdowało się pięć stolików, z czego tylko dwa były zajęte. Przy kontuarze, przesiadywał samotnie ciemnowłosy mężczyzna, ubrany w atramentową koszulę i czarne, materiałowe spodnie. Harry zajął jeden z wysokich taboretów.

— Co mogę dzisiaj panu zaproponować? — zapytał barman.

— Poproszę dużo piwo.

— Już się robi.

W czasie, gdy Harry obserwował, jak kufel zostaje napełniany bursztynowym płynem z pianką, jego samego mierzył wzrokiem czarnowłosy sąsiad.

— Czy ty mnie nigdy nie przestaniesz prześladować, Potter?

Czy on właśnie usłyszał swoje nazwisko? Owszem. Co gorsza, wymówione w ten jedyny w swoim rodzaju sposób. Przeszły go ciarki i cudem zmusił się, by spojrzeć na (to było dla niego oczywiste) Snape'a.

Przełknął głośno ślinę.

— P-p-profesorze!

Barman zachichotał i postawił przed Harrym duży kufel zimnego piwa.

Snape spiorunował ich obu wzrokiem.

— Snape — wysyczał.

Harry nerwowo chwycił za swój alkohol.

— Tak… Snape.

Pomiędzy mężczyznami nastała niezręczna cisza, a Harry próbował jak najszybciej wypić swoje Ale.

Kątem oka widział, że Snape ciągle na niego spogląda. Zniżył swój wzrok, by obserwować jak długi, kościsty palec zatacza kręgi po czaszy już prawie pustego kieliszka. Robiło mu się coraz goręcej, ale winę zrzucił na za szybko wypity alkohol.

W końcu nie wytrzymał napięcia i zaryzykował pytanie.

— Co tam słychać w Hogwarcie?

— Są wakacje. — Po krótkiej odpowiedzi, Snape wziął niewielki łyk koniaku.

— Ach, no tak…

Harry znowu zaczął molestować swój kufel i jednym haustem dopił angielski specjał.

— Chcemy się szybko upić, Potter?

Harry zignorował pytanie, zadając własne.

— Co pan tu robi?

— Piję koniak.

Jeżeli Snape nie miał ochoty na konwersacje; kim był Harry, żeby się z nim nie zgodzić?

Barman powstrzymywał się od parsknięcia śmiechem. Zabrał pusty kufel od chłopaka.

— Ma pan ochotę na coś jeszcze? —zadał profesjonalnie pytanie.

W zasadzie to miał.

— Tak… — Harry przyjrzał się trunkowi, który sączył sąsiad. — To samo, poproszę.

Mężczyzna za ladą zachichotał. To by było na tyle, jeżeli chodziło o jego profesjonalizm.

— Proszę o resztę tej butelki — wciął się Snape.

— Ależ proszę bardzo, ale najpierw ten pan. — Rozbawiony wskazał głową na Harry'ego. — Dostanie swoją szklaneczkę.

— Zaraz mu ją podasz do naszego stołu — burknął mocno zirytowany.

Snape odsunął od siebie pustą już lampkę koniaku i wstał.

— Potter? — Spojrzał na niego wymownie i ruszył do jednego ze stolików.

Harry lekko się uśmiechnął do barmana i niepewnie przyłączył się do profesora.

Po chwili dołączyły do nich dwa kieliszki i zamówiony koniak. Snape rozlał im pierwszą kolejkę.

— Wiesz, Potter, cała kadra nauczycielska ubolewała nad twoim… — Skrzywił się ironicznie. — Związkiem z panną Weasley.

Harry spojrzał na niego zaciekawiony.

— Tak?

— Ale ja wiedziałem, że to farsa. — Zatrzymał się i prychnął. — Wyczułem cię już dawno, a dziś tylko utwierdziłeś mnie w tym przekonaniu.

Harry oddychał coraz ciężej.

— O czym mówisz?

— Potter — zaczął rozbawiony. — Jesteśmy w barze, w gejowskiej dzielnicy. To chyba oczywiste.

Harry nerwowo poruszył się na krześle.

— Ty… ty, też tu jesteś.

— Jeżeli myślisz, że twój… mały sekrecik, jest przez to bezpieczny, to się mylisz.

_Cholera!_

Harry zaczął panikować. Próba użycia Oblivate na Snape'ie, byłaby równoznaczna z samobójstwem.

— Cz-czego chcesz? — powiedział przyciszonym głosem.

Snape na krótko zachichotał.

— Merlinie, Potter! Ile ty masz lat?

— Eee? — Hary był zdezorientowany.

Czarnooki mężczyzna głośno westchnął.

— Spokojnie, Potter. Według mnie możesz i górskie trolle zapraszać do łóżka.

Harry patrzył na Snape z niedowierzaniem.

_Czy on sobie z niego żartował?_

— Potter, twój sekret jest u mnie bezpieczny, bo nikogo nie powinno obchodzić z kim sypiasz. Tyle.

Były Gryfon głośno wypuścił powietrze z płuc.

— Ekhm — odchrząknął. — Dziękuję?

— Ależ proszę bardzo. A teraz… — Podniósł swój kieliszek. — Na zdrowie, Potter.

Rozmowa w końcu się rozkręciła. Prawdopodobnie miał na to wpływ, opróżniany przez nich alkohol. Harry nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio tak dobrze się czuł w jakimkolwiek towarzystwie. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że przy Snape'ie był wstanie się rozluźnić, ba, nawet być sobą.

— Upppsss. — Zaśmiał się. — Chyba nam się alkohol skończył. — Harry wlał sobie ostatnią kroplę koniaku.

— Na to wygląda.

— Pójść… pooo coś… coś jeszcze?

— Dla mnie? — Harry skinął mu głową. — Nie. Zaraz będę wychodził.

— Aaa... gdzie? — zaciekawił się.

— Do domu, panie Potter.

— D-d-do Ho-yyy-gwartu?

Snape zaprzeczył i dodał wyraźnie rozbawiony:

— Jesteś pijany.

— To źle? — Podrapał się po policzku.

— Jeżeli po to przyszedłeś, to… osiągnąłeś swój cel.

— Jeszcze nie. Zaraz idę do Baa… Babii… yyy — bełkotał Harry.

— Babilonu?

— O! — Wyszczerzył się Potter.

— W takim razie, nie dziwię się, że najpierw chciałeś się upić... — wydukał pod nosem Snape.

— Hę?

— Cóż, Potter, w takim razie, ja będę się zbierał, a tobie radzę uważać na siebie.

Harry spojrzał na swojego byłego profesora zamglonym wzrokiem.

— Snaaape?

— Tak, Potter?

— Pójdziesz ze mną? — zapytał.

— Chyba sobie żartujesz.

— Nie. — Poprawił okulary. — Nie robię jaj.

Mistrz eliksirów parsknął śmiechem.

— Bardzo dobrze, że nie robisz jaj — ironizował.

— Ale ty… sobie robisz… — Zmrużył oczy. — Ze mnie.

— Ależ skąd — odpowiedział z typowym dla siebie sarkazmem.

Harry, albo go nie wyczuł, bądź zignorował.

— To co? Idziemy? — zadał pytanie błagalnym tonem. — Przecież tak dobrze się nam kon-konwer… yyy… gadało!

— Jakoby to nie było dziwne zgadzam się, iż nasza konwersacja była znośna — słowo „konwersacja" odpowiednio zaintonował.

— Jak ty to robisz? Przeeeecież wypiłeś tyle samo!

Snape był zdecydowanie rozśmieszony.

— Praktyka, panie Potter.

Harry coś mruknął i wykrzywił usta w grymasie. Snape nadal nie ruszał się z miejsca, pomimo, iż deklarował wyjście.

Po chwili ciszy, Harry zapytał po raz kolejny.

— Mmmm, to co? Idziemy do Babilonu?

Snape westchnął. Gdyby chłopak wypiłby jeszcze trochę, nie wiedziałby co się z nim dzieje. Nie chciał myśleć, co z tak naiwnym i pijanym Gryfonem zrobiliby w klubie. Poza tym, musiał przyznać, iż spędził z Potterem dużo lepszy niż „znośny" wieczór.

— Dobrze, ale stawiasz kolejkę wódki. — Odpowiedź Snape'a wyraźnie rozpromieniła twarz Harry'ego. — Bez tego nie wysiedziałbym tam ani minuty… — wymamrotał sam do siebie.

Snape wstał i obserwował jak Potter męczy się z tą samą czynnością. Miał nadzieję, że świeże powietrze otrzeźwi trochę młodszego mężczyznę, bo prowadzić go za rączkę — na pewno nie zamierzał.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rozdział II**

Harry od momentu przekroczenia progu Babilonu był jak w transie. Natychmiast uderzyła go fala gorącej atmosfery, która aż unosiła się w powietrzu. Muzyka dudniła mu w uszach, zachęcając do wskoczenia na parkiet. Cóż to był za parkiet! Znajdowała się na nim ogromna ilość ludzi, z czego zdecydowaną większość stanowili mężczyźni. Wszyscy energicznie poruszali się w rytm klubowego utworu: jedni tańczyli solo, drudzy w parach lub większych kręgach. Harry jak zahipnotyzowany pożerał wzrokiem nagie, umięśnione i często naoliwione torsy, od których odbijały się światła laserów. Ich właściciele zmysłowo kręcili biodrami, przesuwając rękoma po swoich atrakcyjnych ciałach. Z boku znajdowała się platforma na której, ku konsternacji młodego mężczyzny, tańczył przy rurze chłopak ubrany w obcisłe skórzane slipy, eksponujące niemałe przyrodzenie.

— Potter! Ślinisz się! — Harry brutalnie został przywrócony do rzeczywistości przez Snape'a.

— Tam… — Wskazał palcem. — Jest bar. Idź po alkohol, ja pójdę do góry poszukać jakiegoś miejsca do siedzenia w tej melinie. — Snape starał się mówić jak najgłośniej, aby przekrzyczeć muzykę.

Nie czekając na reakcję Pottera, ruszył ku schodom.

Harry z opóźnieniem zrozumiał sens słów drugiego czarodzieja, a ten zdążył już go opuścić. Zielone tęczówki obserwowały, jak mistrz eliksirów pokonuje schody swoim zdecydowanym krokiem i jak materiałowe spodnie opinają jego pośladki. Tak, Harry właśnie oceniał tyłek Snape'a i co trzeba mu było przyznać — był diabelsko zgrabny.

Zawstydzony odwrócił wzrok.

Zaczął się przedzierać przez parkiet do wielkiego baru. Przechodząc został niejednokrotnie zaczepiony i „przypadkowo" dotknięty. Miał ogromną ochotę zatańczyć, ale nie chciał sprawdzać cierpliwości Snape'a. Bądź co bądź, sam go tu zaciągnął. Dotarł do podświetlanej na niebiesko lady, na której stał tancerz w stroju wyuzdanego policjanta, który miał wyraźną ochotę go aresztować.

W normalnych okolicznościach czułby się zażenowany, ale to uczucie skutecznie hamowały procenty we krwi i te „tanie zaloty" nawet mu pochlebiały.

o-o-o

Snape znalazł ostatni pusty stolik tuż przy barierce, zajął miejsce i zaczął szukać wzrokiem Pottera. Zadanie utrudniały mu ciągle migające światła i stado półnagich ciał. Co, na Merlina, go podkusiło, żeby tu przychodzić? Czy jego życie było ostatnimi czasy aż tak nudne, że dał się namówić pijackiemu bełkotowi Pottera? Cholernemu Chłopcu-Który-Przeżył… Nie, już prędzej Młodemu-Mężczyźnie-Który-Stał-Się-Kuszący. _Kuszący?_ Snape nie chciał nawet wiedzieć, skąd wzięło się to stwierdzenie.

Prychnął rozbawiony, gdy wypatrzył obiekt swoich rozważań. Koślawym krokiem przedzierał się przez parkiet i wyglądał jak zagubiony króliczek… wystawiony na pożarcie niewyżytych seksualnie wilków.

Zmrużył oczy.

Jakiś przeklęty chłoptaś, tańczący na barze, wywijał przed nim tyłkiem i miał czelność go dotykać czarną pałką. A ten głupiec stał tam, jak spetryfikowany i pewnie się jeszcze szczerzył, niczym jakiś idiota.

To był zły pomysł, żeby go tam puszczać samego. Bardzo zły.

— Przepraszam najmocniej?

Snape przybrał wyraz twarzy przeznaczony dla uczniów i odwrócił się do natręta.

— Czego? — warknął.

Niebieskooki blondyn, u którego można było zauważyć pierwsze siwe pasma, przyglądał mu się dokładnie.

— Cześć, jestem Tom. Bywasz tu czasami?

— Ja. Tu. Nie. Bywam — wycedził zniechęcająco.

— Hmmm… — zamyślił się Tom. — Jesteś pewien? Mam dobrą pamięć do twarzy…

— Chyba jednak nie.

— Hmmm… — Drapał się po kilkudniowym zaroście.

Snape miał ochotę przekląć Ministerstwo, że w takich przypadkach nie mógł rzucić małą _Drętwotą_ w tego irytującego pajaca.

— Eee… Snape! — Harry gapił się na rozgrywającą się przed nim scenę.

Blondyn jeszcze raz przyjrzał się podejrzliwie czarnowłosemu i zanim odszedł, skinął głową Harry'emu.

Ten postawił alkohol na stoliku i zajął swoje miejsce.

— Kto to był? — zadał pytanie.

Snape nie usłyszał Pottera, przyglądając się… temu czemuś.

— Potter, co to ma być?

— Alkohol?

— To czerwone… coś — parsknął. — Ma w sobie… — Skrzywił się. — Papierową parasolkę.

Harry zachichotał.

— To jest… eee… Seks na plaży, polecili mi.

Snape prychnął.

— Ten… stróż prawa, był aż tak pomocny? — ironizował.

Potter lekko się zarumienił i zagryzł wargę.

— A więc, tak. Hm?

— Ojjj, daj spokój! Sam mi lepiej powiedz, cooo to był za facet?

Żywe gestykulacje, w połączeniu z alkoholowym dukaniem bawiły Snape'a niemiłosiernie.

— A co? Zazdrosny?

— A jak pooowiem... że... że tak? — Harry próbował wyglądać poważnie, ale głupi uśmieszek i błyszczące od alkoholu oczy, uniemożliwiały mu to.

Snape nie odpowiedział, a Harry wziął do ręki swój drink.

— To jest pyyyyyyyszne! — Oczy zaczęły mu jeszcze mocniej migotać.

Chłopak był naprawdę zabójczy. Mistrz eliksirów ledwo powstrzymywał się od uniesienia kącików ust, a krążący alkohol we krwi wcale mu nie pomagał.

— Wiesz, co? Powinieneś częściej się uśmiechać.

W odpowiedzi otrzymał groźny grymas.

— Ooo! A teraz znowu widzę Snape'a jakiego znam. — Zaśmiał się. — O, wiem! Ty cierpisz na… — Zebrał w sobie wszystkie siły, aby się nie pomylić. — Zaburzenie dysocjacyjne tożsamości!

Snape omal nie opluł się sączonym (naprawdę dobrym, ale nigdy by tego na głos nie powiedział) drinkiem.

— Potter! To chyba odpowiednia diagnoza dla ciebie — stwierdził.

— Eee?

— Harry Potter nie powinien mieć bladego pojęcia czym jest rozdwojenie jaźni!

— Ha, ha.

— To tak jakbyś… miał w sobie dwie osobowości… — Odłożył szklankę na stolik i kontynuował: — Dajmy na to, teraz jesteś jak Hermiona Granger pseudonim Panna-Wiem-To-Wszystko.

Harry zakrył dłonią rozbawione usta.

— Ale zdecydowanie najczęściej objawia się twoja druga jaźń… Ronald Weasley. — Po sekundzie dodał: — Myślę, że tutaj przydomek nie jest konieczny.

Harry wybuchnął głośnym rechotem.

— I kto to mówi! Snape Potwór Z Lochów nie zna się na żartach! Z kim mam teraz do czynienia, coooo?

— Ty mi to powiedz.

— Hmmm… — Udawał zamyślonego.

Snape przewrócił oczami.

— W szkole byłeś, eeee… Snape'em, wrednym dupkiem. — Obrażany mężczyzna spiorunował go wzrokiem. — A teraz… — zagryzł wargę. — Jesteś Severus - seksowny uśmiech - Snape.

Czarne jak węgiel oczy zabłysły czymś nieodgadnionym.

— Ooo, mamo, czy ja to powieeedziałem? Alkohol dziaaała na język, co? — Twarz Harry'ego przybrała kolor buraczany.

— Tak, myślę, że na tym… — Skrzywił się. — Seksie na plaży, powinieneś dzisiaj zakończyć.

Harry poczuł dziwne mrowienie w kroczu, gdy z ust Snape'a wydobyło się słowo „seks".

Znowu rozmawiali, a tej konwersacji towarzyszyło wiele szczerych uśmiechów, bełkotów Pottera i „złośliwych" uwag mistrza eliksirów. Oboje nie mogli uwierzyć, że czuli się w swoim towarzystwie tak swobodnie.

Tak, pan „seksowny uśmiech" siedział w tym przeklętym klubie, pił drinka z parasolką i rozmawiał ze wstawionym Potterem. I niech go zamkną w psychiatrycznym oddziale świętego Munga, dobrze się bawił!

o-o-o

Snape przybrał swoją najbardziej poważna minę, a musicie wiedzieć, że w tej sytuacji było to prawie niemożliwe. Harry dokładnie pięć minut temu, po tym jak nie udało mu się namówić do tego samego mistrza eliksirów, poszedł na parkiet.

Bardzo szybko wrócił.

— No, dalej, śmiej się… — Usiadł zrezygnowany na krześle.

— Nie wiem, o czym mówisz. — Nadal starał się zachować powagę.

— Ten facet to jakiś goryl był!

— Nie twój typ, panie Potter? — Coraz trudniej było mu utrzymać maskę.

— Żartujesz? Przy tym czymś, Kinglsey to chucherko! — Harry położył się na stoliku i zasłonił głowę rękoma.

— A więc nie lubisz… — Ironicznie się uśmiechnął — Dużych mężczyzn?

— Merlinie, Snape! Daaaaj mi spokój… — mówiąc to nie oderwał się od stołu.

Snape stłumił chichot.

— Potter? — powiedział Snape po chwili ciszy.

— Hmmmmmm? — wymruczał w odpowiedzi.

— Nie śpij!

— Mhmmm…

Czarnowłosy mężczyzna westchnął.

— Potter, chyba czas na nas. — Nie otrzymał odpowiedzi. — Potter! — Szturchnął go.

— Cooo? — spojrzał na niego zaspany.

— Gdzie mieszkasz?

— Ummm… w domu?

Gdyby wzrok mógł spalić, Harry zapłonąłby jak benzyna po _Incendio_.

— Muuuszę… eee… aportować się.

— Rozszczepisz się idioto.

— To daj miiii… — Ziewnął. — Spać.

Snape pokręcił głową zirytowany. Tak Severusie, sam tego chciałeś. Teraz będziesz niańczył to diabelskie nasienie.

— Potter, mam mieszkanie niedaleko, weźmiemy taksówkę…

— Ooo… chcesz mnie zabrać do siebie? Na… nooooc?

— Tak, panie Potter. Zabrać i wykorzystać.

— Hmmm… to baaardzo… eee… miło z twojej strony.

o-o-o

Snape podszedł do taksówki, stojącej na postoju tuż obok Babilonu. Byłoby mu zdecydowanie łatwiej gdyby nie „to coś" wiszące mu na ramieniu. Zapukał w szybę samochodu.

— Huhuhu… Udany wieczór? — Czarnoskóry taksówkarz spojrzał na zaspanego Pottera.

— Nie. Twój. Interes.

— Oj, dobrze, dobrze. — Odwrócił się od nich, ukrywając rozbawienie. — To dokąd jedziemy?

o-o-o

Harry powoli wracał do rzeczywistości z krainy głębokiego snu. Pierwszym co odczuł, był potworny ból głowy i ciężkość na żołądku. Najprościej rzecz ujmując — miał kaca. Powoli uniósł jedną powiekę i natychmiast ją zamknął. W pokoju było zdecydowanie za jasno. Zaraz! To nie był jego pokój!

Fala wspomnień z wczorajszego dnia zalała go niczym tsunami.

Old Compton Street. Niewielki bar. Piwo. _Snape._ Koniak. _Snape._ Babilon. Alkohol. _Cholernie pociągający Snape!_ Tylko co było później… Pulsująca głowa wcale mu nie pomagała. Później była… taksówka… i… _mieszkanie Snape'a_? Tak, był u niego.

— Widzę, że się w końcu obudziłeś.

Harry lekko uchylił powieki.

— Ciszej… i… zasłoń zasłony… za jasno tu jest… — Jego głos był zachrypnięty.

Snape prychnął rozbawiony.

— Czyżby kac, panie Potter?

— Oj, daj mi spokój. — Harry zakrył twarz pościelą.

Mistrz eliksirów podszedł do szafki nocnej i wyciągnął niewielką fiolkę.

— Trzymaj.

Harry odsłonił kołdrę i spojrzał podejrzliwie na substancję trzymaną przez mężczyznę.

— Co to?

— Na kaca, durniu.

— Dzięki. — Harry przełknął eliksir i od razu poczuł się lepiej.

Odsunął od siebie pościel i zamarł. Był w samych bokserkach. Przełknął głośno. Czy on… Czy oni… ?

— Nie, Potter. Nie odbyliśmy stosunku płciowego, inaczej zwanego pieprzeniem.

— Aż tak pijany nie byłem, żeby nie pamiętać… — odpowiedział zażenowany.

_Jak Snape to robił, że zawsze wiedział o czym inni myślą? _

— To dobrze. A teraz wstawaj. Zrobiłem lunch, bo na śniadanie jest już za późno.

—Ummm… Snape? — Ten spojrzał na niego pytająco. — Mógłbym najpierw skorzystać z łazienki? Śmierdzę.

— Czuję.

— Ha, ha.

— Pierwsze drzwi po lewej, jest tam świeży ręcznik i bielizna. Masz piętnaście minut, później kuchnia nie wydaje jedzenia — mówiąc to, wyszedł z pomieszczenia.

o-o-o

Harry stanął w drzwiach kuchni ze spływającymi kroplami z jego włosów.

— Potter, może byś wysuszył włosy?

— Dałeś mi tylko piętnaście minut. — Harry dosiadł się do niewielkiego stołu, na którym czekały już tosty i herbata.

Snape przewrócił oczami i zamachnął się różdżką.

— O, dzięki. Wiesz, czasami zapominam, że jestem czarodziejem. — Zaśmiał się.

— Wiesz, czasami się zastanawiam, jakim cudem zdałeś egzaminy — przedrzeźnił go.

Jedli w ciszy, co chwile rzucając sobie różnego rodzaju spojrzenia. Gdy ich oczy się spotkały, Harry lekko przygryzł wargę i schował się za kubkiem gorącego Earl Greya.

— Eee — zaczął niepewnie Harry. — Dzięki, że mnie przenocowałeś.

— Masz na myśli, że po raz kolejny byłem twoją niańką?

— Pewnie rzeczy się nie zmieniają, co? — powiedział rozbawionym tonem.

— Niestety.

Zielone tęczówki rozejrzały się po niewielkiej kuchni.

— To twoje lokum poza Hogwartem? — zadał pytanie.

— To moje mugolskie mieszkanie… — Zamyślił się. — Tylko Albus o nim wie.

— No, to już nie tylko on.

— Tak, teraz także ty — potwierdził.

Harry zignorował ciepło, które wytworzyło się w jego podbrzuszu.

— Jak mogę się odwdzięczyć za przenocowanie mnie tu?

— No, nie wiem… — Snape pocierał dłonią swoją szczękę w głębokim namyśle — Może pół roku czyszczenia kociołków?

— Merlinie, broń! — Zachichotał. — Myślałem raczej o jakieś kolacji, czy coś.

— Czy mi się wydaję, czy zapraszasz mnie na… — wypluł ostatnie słowo — …randkę?

— No, nie… — Zawstydził się. — Myślę tylko, że jak ja poznałem twoje mugolskie mieszkanie, to i ty masz prawo zobaczyć mój dom. Nawet Ron i Hermiona tam jeszcze nie byli.

Szybka analiza wystarczyła mu do podjęcia decyzji. Mało ważnym w tamtym momencie był fakt, że podjął ją zdecydowanie za szybko.

— Jeżeli w ten sposób to przedstawiasz.

Harry rozpromienił się, po raz kolejny ignorując reakcję swojego ciała i cichy głosik, który mówił mu, że zwariował.

— Zastanawiam się jakie bariery musiałeś nałożyć na ten dom, skoro Weasleyowie jeszcze cię nie nawiedzili.

— Szczerze? Nic nie nałożyłem. — Zarobił ostre spojrzenie. — Powiedziałem, że potrzebuję trochę spokoju i w międzyczasie dwa razy odwiedziłem Norę. To wystarczyło, aby nie zrobili mi Hiszpańskiej Inkwizycji. — Ponownie się zaśmiał.

_Kiedy ostatnio tak często to robił? _

— Potter, ciężko mi w to uwierzyć, ale życie wśród mugoli ci służy… przynajmniej jeżeli chodzi o rozwinięcie słownictwa.

— Dzięki.

o-o-o

Harry aportował ich na tyły swojego domu, a Snape nie omieszkał skomentować jego marnych umiejętności w tej kwestii. Dobra. Tak naprawdę wydzierał się na niego przez dobrą minutę, plując mu w twarz, że ledwo co się nie rozszczepili. Chłopak ze stoickim spokojem wysłuchał wybuchu mistrza eliksirów i zaprosił go do środka.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N - Wszystkie rozdziały zostały zbetowane, dlatego zachęcam do przeczytania wszystkiego od początku! :)_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział III<strong>

Snape był pod wrażeniem. Dom Pottera nie był może zbyt duży, ale na pewno niejeden osobnik nazwałby go przytulnym. Severus jednak nie używał takich wyrażeń i, co najwyżej, mógł go określić jako „praktyczny". Ulżyło mu, gdy nie zobaczył wszechobecnej czerwieni rodem z dormitoriów Gryffindoru. Zamiast niej ujrzał dużo bieli i… tak, tak — zieleni. Chłopak nie urządził domu z przepychem godnym Malfoy Manor, choć na pewno byłoby go na to stać. Wszystko było raczej skromne i z gustem, niczego tu nie brakowało — były nawet książki.

Długie, blade palce zaczęły badać faktury okładek najróżniejszych ksiąg, przyciągając tym samym uwagę zielonookiego, któremu nagle zrobiło się sucho w ustach.

Przełknął.

— Tak. Umiem czytać.

— Naprawdę? A już myślałem, że to tylko element wystroju.

Sielanka trwała nadal. Harry zaserwował, ku zniesmaczeniu Snape'a, herbatę _ekspresową_ oraz maślane ciasteczka _z paczki_. Starszy czarodziej, oczywiście, nie omieszkał głośno skomentować tak _wykwintnego_ posiłku.

Prowadzili (kolejną!) udaną konwersację, pomimo iż alkohol już dawno z nich wyparował, a rozmowie tej towarzyszył flirt i wymiany spojrzeń, które zawsze wygrywał Snape. Coś wisiało w powietrzu. Coś miało się wydarzyć, ale żaden z nich nie był pewny, czym to coś miałoby być.

— Jeżeli mamy zjeść kolację o normalnej godzinie, to chyba już muszę się za nią zabierać — powiedział Harry, otrzymując niedowierzające spojrzenie. — No co?

— Założyłem, że twoje „zjemy kolację" oznaczać będzie „zamówię jakiś obrzydliwy fast-food przez telefon".

— Oznacza to zapiekankę makaronową. Może być, jaśnie pana?

— Tylko ty, Potter, mogłeś sprawić, że perspektywa pizzy nagle stała się znośna . — Na twarzy mistrza eliksirów rozciągnął się słynny uśmieszek.

— Smakuje lepiej niż brzmi i wystarczy mi jakieś pół godziny, umm… Może zainteresuje cię jakaś książka? Wiem, że to same mugolskie pozycje, ale oprócz kilku raczej kiepskich książek do obrony, niczego czarodziejskiego nie mam.

Snape bez słowa podszedł do regału z książkami, a Harry udał się do kuchni.

o-o-o

Harry wszedł do kuchni i odetchnął. Merlinie, co on wyprawiał? Spędził ze Snape'em, tak Snape'em, Nietoperzem z Lochów, prawie dwadzieścia cztery godziny i… było mu z tym dobrze — nie było potrzeby zaprzeczać faktom.I jak mógł nazwać to, co przed momentem działo się w salonie? Przyjazną wymianą zdań? Flirtem? A może Harry sobie coś ubzdurał i Snape teraz siedział z książką w ręku, śmiejąc się z jego głupoty?

Wstawił wodę na makaron.

Snape dotykający jego książek. Snape odchylający się na kanapie, ukazując tym samym wystające obojczyki. Skóra tuż pod nimi wyglądała na tak delikatną i wrażliwą… aż prosiła się o zbadanie jej językiem…

_Harry! Stop!_

Włączył kuchenne radio pragnąc, by zagłuszyło jego niebezpieczne myśli i wyciągnął odpowiednie składniki z lodówki. Pokroił pieczarki, ser i cebulę. Sięgnął po kiełbasę.

_Za nami utwór „Smalltown boy". Niestety powoli zbliżamy się do końca weekendu, co oznacza, że znienawidzony poniedziałek jest tuż, tuż, a z nim znowu praca…_

Praca? Potter od prawie dwóch miesięcy był bezrobotny i zdecydowanie nie narzekał na poniedziałki.

_Następny kawałek dedykuję wszystkim tym, co mają dość swojej pracy lub po prostu mają ochotę się skądś wyrwać…_

Muzyka zaczęła lecieć i Harry od razu poznał ten kawałek. Uwielbiał go.

Ścisnął kiełbasę w dłoni i rozpoczął razem z wokalistą:

— I want to break free!

_I want to break free  
>I want to break free from your lies<br>You're so self satisfied I don't need you  
>I've got to break free<em>

Przyłożył sobie kiełbasę do ust, imitując mikrofon.

— God knooows!

_God knows I want to break free_

Harry wykonał obrót o trzysta sześćdziesiąt stopni, coś czarnego mignęło mu na dwieście siedemdziesiątym. Zamarł.

Snape stał oparty o framugę drzwi, wyraźnie powstrzymując się od wybuchnięcia śmiechem.

— Eee… kiełbaski?

To był gwoźdź do trumny Snape'a. Chociaż nie — śmiech to zdrowie.

Źrenice rozszerzyły się na tle zielonych tęczówek, usta rozwarły, a ręce opadły. Merlinie! Tak, przez ostatnie kilka godzin jego uszy zarejestrowały jakieś wesołe odgłosy wydawane przez mistrza eliksirów , ale to… To był najszczerszy i najbardziej wibrujący śmiech, jaki kiedykolwiek słyszał.

Snape wytarł łzę, zbierającą się w kąciku oka.

Potter stał jak zamurowany, a o tym, że jeszcze żył, świadczyły tylko wyraźne ruchy klatki piersiowej i jego oczy. Te dwie zielone avady były w tamtym momencie przeciwieństwem klątwy niewybaczalnej.

Nastrój w pomieszczeniu diametralnie się zmienił.

_I've got to break free_

Patrząc prosto w tak szeroko otwarte oczy Harry'ego, Snape zmniejszał dystans między nimi. Potter ani drgnął.

_I want to break free yeah_

Dzieliło ich już tylko kilkanaście centymetrów. Harry głośno wciągnął powietrze, gdy jego dłoń została chwycona, zmuszając ją do odłożenia, wciąż mocno ściskanej, wieprzowiny.

_I want I want I want I want to break free…_

Harry ponownie otworzył usta, gdy poczuł na ramionach silne ręce, które w następnej sekundzie zostały pokryte przez wargi drugiego mężczyzny. Snape zabójczo całował!Delikatnie przyssał jego dolną wargę, wywołując cichy jęk. Na ten dźwięk, dłonie mistrza eliksirów zacisnęły się jeszcze mocniej.

Ostatni raz musnął jego pełne wargi, kończąc pocałunek.

Potter uniósł powieki.

Snape patrzył na niego hipnotyzującym wzrokiem, tak jakby szukał jakieś odpowiedzi. Harry postanowił mu jej udzielić, samemu inicjując kolejny pocałunek. Taka reakcja zadowoliła mężczyznę, który przejął kontrolę nad tym, trochę niezdarnym, aktem.

Ten niezmiernie intymny moment przerwała kipiąca woda z garnka.

Zaczerwieniony Harry uwolnił się z uścisku Snape'a i wyłączył gaz. Co on miał zrobić? Ach, no tak ugotować makaron…

— Czy ty naprawdę masz zamiar teraz gotować?

— …Nie?

— Hmm… — Podszedł do Harry'ego i wyszeptał prosto do ucha: — A co zamierzasz teraz robić?

Dreszcz podniecenia przeszedł całe ciało chłopaka i jedyną odpowiedzią, jaką zdołał udzielić było:

— Łó... łóżko?

— Doskonale.

o-o-o

Trudno powiedzieć, jak dotarli do sypialni. Wiadomym faktem było to, że po drodze stracili górne części swojej garderoby.

Severus odepchnął od siebie chłopaka, rzucając go na łóżko.

Harry pożerał wzrokiem obnażoną część ciała, tak bladą i kościstą, a jednocześnie tak pociągającą. Wyciągnął przed siebie rękę i palcami musnął skórę pomiędzy żebrami.

Snape rozpiął guzik od spodni Harry'ego i delikatnie zsunął je do połowy ud. Widok, który zastał, podniecił go niesamowicie. Erekcja chłopaka dumnie odznaczała się na, już lekko wilgotnych, slipach. Szybkim ruchem ściągnął jego jeansyi rzucił je na podłogę. Harry jęknął, gdy Snape podciągnął go wyżej i zagórował nad nim.

Obydwoje zatracili się we wzajemnym pieszczeniu, całowaniu i ssaniu.

— Och…

Harry uśmiechnął się, gdy liżąc skórę obojczyków mistrza eliksirów, otrzymał gardłowy jęk. Miał rację!

W czasie, gdy Snape musnął kolanem o wybrzuszenie Pottera, ten niecierpliwie zaczął zsuwać z niego spodnie.

W towarzystwie odgłosów przyjemności, obydwoje skończyli całkowicie nadzy.

Severus ponownie zagórował nad Harrym i otarł swoim, dumnie stojącym członkiem, o równie mocno ukrwioną erekcję Pottera.

— Uprawiałeś wcześniej seks?

Harry skinął twierdząco głową.

— Ale… no wiesz, nie… wszystko.

Penis mistrza eliksirów wyraźnie zadrżał na tę rewelację, a on sam zaczął zachłannie pieścić ciało młodego mężczyzny.

— O boże… tak!

Harry spod przymkniętych powiek, z zamglonym wzrokiem i z zapartym tchem, obserwował jak czarnowłosa głowa porusza się w górę i w dół pieszcząc jego… nie, to się nie mogło się dziać naprawdę… tylko, że doznania były takie…

— Aaach… Merlinie, Snape… O taaak! — Harry wił się na łóżku, tracąc kontrolę nad reakcjami swego ciała. Jego biodra zaczęły żyć własnym życiem i tylko silnie dłonie Snape'a były w stanie nad nimi zapanować. Ręce mocno ściskały pogniecioną pościel, a on sam pragnął zatopić je we włosach Severusa, które przysłaniały twarz mężczyzny. Wyciągnął przed siebie prawą dłoń i chwycił pasmo obsydianowych włosów, ujawniając najbardziej erotyczny widok, jaki mógł sobie tylko wyobrazić.

— Ja pierdolę…

Snape patrzył wprost na niego, nie przerywając pieszczenia ustami jego męskości. Harry poczuł, że mężczyzna lekko zamruczał, co spotęgowało doznanie do maksimum.

— Sever… Proszę… Ja zaraz… — Na to ledwo co zrozumiałe skomlenie, Snape ostatni raz przejechał językiem wzdłuż pulsującego penisa i zaczął dłonią pieścić jego pośladki.

Harry zamarł, gdy jeden ze zręcznych palców musnął jego wejście. Snape wyczuł obawę Pottera i drugą dłonią zaczął stymulować, domagającego się dojścia członka.

— Aaaach… — Harry odchylił głowę w tył i zamknął oczy. Doszedł w ekstazie, wytryskując nasienie między ich nagie ciała.

Chwilę zajęło mu dojście do siebie. Czuł, że mężczyzna nadal delikatnie masuje jego rozluźnione po orgazmie ciało, a w szczególności _to_ miejsce.

— Umm… Snape? — Harry nie miał pojęcia, jakby miał zapytać mężczyznę o… Sami wiecie.

— Odwróć się. — Snape przerwał swoje milczenie.

Harry zadrżał i poczuł, że znowu robi mu się gorąco na ten, wypowiedziany niskim głosem, rozkaz. Pokonując swoje zażenowanie, położył się na brzuchu.

— Podciągnij nogi. — Snape ponownie go poinstruował w ten nader podniecający sposób.

Potter nie miał pojęcia, jak diabelsko stymulujący stanowił teraz widok. Tak, Severus pragnął już rozkoszować się jego ciasnym wnętrzem. Rozszerzył jego nogi, jeszcze bardziej eksponując zgrabny tyłek.

— Mam nadzieję, że masz lubrykant?

Harry starał się zapanować nad szalenie walącym sercem.

— Szafka… pierwsza szuflada…

— Hmm… — Starszy mężczyzna uśmiechnął się, gdy wyciągnął mały słoiczek. — Ciekawe rzeczy trzymasz pod ręką.

Nabrał ręką maź i zaczął masować wejście chłopaka oraz jądra, co zaprocentowało ponownym pobudzeniem.

— Witamy wśród żywych, panie Potter… — wymruczał.

Harry zawył i zakręcił biodrami.

— Ochhh… pieprz mnie!

KLAPS!

— Niecierpliwy i impertynencki jak zawsze.

_Och, słodki Merlinie! _

Harry ponownie stracił głowę i marzył już tylko o tym, by mężczyzna znalazł się w nim. Na całe jego szczęście czarnowłosy pragnął dokładnie tego samego i powoli wsunął w niego dwa maziste palce.

Było to dziwne uczucie, ale również na swój sposób niesamowite. Te zręczne kościste palce. Te, które obserwował już w barze… były teraz w nim… a on pragnął jeszcze więcej!

— Proszę… Proszę już! — zawył.

Członek Snape'a już dawno domagał się zainteresowania, dlatego silnie zadrżał, gdy Severus rozprowadził po nim lubrykant. Chłopak go chciał tu i teraz, wiedział o tym. Starając się nie stracić głowy, powoli nacierał na jego wejście.

— Aaaach! — Harry nie wiedział, czy krzyczał z bólu, czy z rozkoszy. Tak, bolało. Tak, pragnął by mężczyzna wszedł w niego głębiej.

Severus czuł, jak mięśnie chłopaka się zacieśniają, dlatego nabrał na swoją dłoń jeszcze odrobinę oleistej substancji i zaczął pieścić członek Harry'ego.

Podziałało. Myśl o bólu poszła w niepamięć i zwyciężyła czysta żądza.

Snape w końcu wszedł w niego, trafiając w to szczególne miejsce. Był już na granicy, gdy powolnymi, lecz stanowczymi ruchami powodował nieziemskie jęki u partnera.

— O kurwa… Severus! Tak, właśnie tam!

Jeszcze raz energicznym ruchem wszedł w niego po same jądra.

— Ha-Harry! — wyjęczał Severus.

Ten, słysząc swoje imię wykrzyczane w ekstazie oraz czując, jak silnie pulsująca męskość Snape'a w nim dochodzi, przeżył jeszcze bardziej intensywny orgazm niż poprzednio.

Zmęczeni i nadzy, ale za to całkowicie zrelaksowani i spełnieni, leżeli ciało przy ciele.

Powoli dochodził do nich fakt, że właśnie uprawiali seks z „tym dupkiem z lochów" i „Cholernym Harrym Potterem".

Było idealnie.

o-o-o

STUK! PUK! STUK! PUK!

Snape zerwał się i rozglądnął się po ciemnym pokoju. Był nagi, a równie nagie ciało leżało obok... _Potter_.

Coś ponownie uderzyło w szybę.

— Potter! Otwórz w końcu tej cholernej sowie!

— Eee… Co?

STUK! PUK! STUK! PUK!

— Sowa? — Harry wstał z łóżka, założył okulary i zapalił w pokoju światło. Otworzył okno, wpuszczając przepiękną, śnieżnobiałą sowę.

Ptak usiadł na nagim ramieniu Pottera, przekazując zalakowaną kopertę. Niezadowolony z braku jakiegoś przysmaku, wyleciał z pomieszczania.

— Cóż takiego chce od ciebie Albus, Potter? — zapytał Snape, wciągając na siebie spodnie.

Harry uniósł wzrok na ubranego już do połowy mężczyznę, zauważając, że stał kompletnie nagi.

Snape prychnął.

— Na bycie zawstydzonym już chyba trochę za późno, panie Potter — ironizował. — I czy w końcu otworzysz ten list, czy nie?

— Nie, bo to do ciebie. —Harry podał kopertę adresatowi i szybkim ruchem nałożył na siebie jeansy. — Skąd wiesz, że to od Dumbledore'a?

Snape nie odpowiedział, był skupiony na czytaniu listu. Jego twarz wskazywała na rosnący poziom irytacji wraz z każdą przeczytaną linijką. W końcu wymamrotał coś w stylu „przeklęty stary piernik".

— Coś się stało?

— Do ciebie również skierowana jest ta wiadomość, to sobie sam przeczytaj, Potter.

— Do mnie? — zdziwił się. — A i zastanawiam się gdzie podział się „Harry", _Severusie._

— Odszedł wraz z endorfinami.

Harry prychnął rozbawiony i zaczął czytać list.

_Drogi Severusie! _

_Udałem się do Twojego mieszkania w centrum Londynu osobiście, przy okazji odwiedzając tę niesamowitą cukiernię po drugiej stronie – dobrze wiesz, że uwielbiam ich faworki. Nie zastałem Cię na miejscu, ale twoja przemiła sąsiadka poinformowała mnie, że nocował u Ciebie jakiś młodzieniec, a dzisiaj wyszedłeś z nim, nazywając go „Potter". Jak cudownie, że spędzacie ze sobą czas! Już, już Severusie, nie irytuj się! Przechodzę do sedna sprawy: Jestem zmuszony prosić Cię, o szybszy powrót do Hogwartu. Rubeus zatruł się wilczą jagodą, biedaczek ma halucynacje. Eliksiry znajdujące się w składziku Poppy niestety nie poradziły sobie z całkowitym usunięciem trucizny z organizmu i prosiłbym Cię o jak najszybsze uwarzenie odpowiedniej odtrutki._

_PS Wiadomość do Harry'ego: Madame Hooch udaje się na zasłużoną emeryturę. Chciałbym zaproponować Ci, mój drogi chłopcze, jej stanowisko._

_PS 2 Mam nadzieję, że miło spędziliście ten weekend, i że Śnieżynka Wam w niczym nie przeszkodziła._

_ Do zobaczenia,_

_ Albus._

— Jak myślisz, co Dumbledore miał na myśli pisząc „w niczym nie przeszkodziła"?

— A jak sądzisz?

Harry głośno westchnął i odłożył list na nocnym stoliku.

— Co z tym zrobi?

— Nic. Oprócz tego, że będzie miał nowy pretekst do puszczania irytujących uśmieszków i migotania oczami.

Harry zawył zrezygnowany.

— Cóż, jak mi pozwolisz, skorzystałbym z prysznica. Jest dosyć późno, a lepiej żebym jeszcze dzisiaj uwarzył ten eliksir dla naszego gajowego imbecyla.

— Świeży ręcznik jest w szafce pod umywalką… Tylko się pośpiesz, też chcę skorzystać.

— Dużą masz kabinę prysznicową, Potter? — sugestywnie zapytał.

— No w sumie, dosyć dużą… Jest większa niż twoja, więc mam nadzieję, ze nie będziesz narzekał.

Snape przewrócił oczami.

— Pytam się, czy jest wystarczająca dla dwóch osób, ale zapomniałem, że mam do czynienia z niedomyślnym Gryfonem. — Snape wyszedł z sypialni.

Gdy sens słów dotarł do Harry'ego, szybko pobiegł za mężczyzną.

o-o-o

— Eee... No to do widzenia. — Harry odprowadził gościa do drzwi.

— Potter.

— Co?

— Nie chcesz odpowiedzieć na ofertę dyrektora? — zapytał Snape.

— Chcę, ale… — Harry spuścił głowę w dół. — Jakbyśmy razem wrócili do zamku to Dumbledore mógłby sobie coś ubzdurać, no wiesz, że my… eee…

— Pieprzyliśmy się? To nie taka bzdura, nie uważasz?

Och tak, to nie była żadna banialuka. To był najlepszy seks na świecie.

— No tak, ale… — Zagryzł wargę. — Nie chciałbym, żeby w zamku powstały jakieś plotki, które mogły by ci zaszkodzić.

— Myślisz, że bym się nimi przejmował?

— Eee…

— Przepraszam, przecież u ciebie ciężko z myśleniem — zakpił. — Dalej Potter, ubieraj się. Albus by mnie zadręczył, gdybym cię nie przyprowadził.

Czy tylko mu się wydawało, czy Snape namawiał go do wspólnego powrotu do Hogwartu?

— Uważasz, że nadaję się na profesora?

— Nie. — Szybka odpowiedź zabolała Harry'ego, ale na szczęście Snape dodał: — Ale na instruktora latania i sędziowanie quidditcha, owszem.

— Pfff…

— Zabierz co potrzebujesz i aportuję nas do Hogsmeade.

— Jesteś tego pewien?

— Merlinie, Potter! — zirytował się.

— Naprawdę chcesz, żeby „nasza znakomitość" zaczęła uczyć latania w Hogwarcie? — Musiał wyciągnąć z mężczyzny jakąś konkretną odpowiedź.

— Broń Salazarze!

Zielonooki nie miał pojęcia co myśleć. Co, u licha, działo się w tej ślizgońskiej głowie?

— Jednakże…

Potter spojrzał wyczekująco w czarne oczy mistrza eliksirów.

— _Harry_ nieźle lata na miotle i nadaje się na to stanowisko.

Harry czuł, jak fala przyjemnego ciepła zbiera się w jego podbrzuszu. Wyszczerzył się do Severusa, który próbował wyglądać na zirytowanego i szybkim ruchem różdżki przywołał letnią kurtkę. Po inne rzeczy zawsze mógł wrócić jutro.

— Jestem gotowy,_ Severusie_. — Jego oczy błyszczały, nie ustępując tym Dumbledore'a.

— Potter…

Ten zachichotał, a Snape skrzywił usta w wymuszonym grymasie.

Wyszli z domu. Gdy Potter zamknął drzwi na klucz, Severus przyciągnął go do siebie i aportował. Harry wtulił się ciało mężczyzny i zatracił się w piżmowym zapachu.

Przyszłość w końcu zaczęła im się objawiać w jaśniejszych barwach i z pewnym podekscytowaniem wyczekiwali co przyniesie jutro.

* * *

><p><em>AN - Dziękuję wszystkim czytającym, a w szczególności tym komentującym. Babilon z założenia miał być właśnie takim niezbyt długim, raczej zabawnym i pozytywnym ficiem z "otwartym" zakończeniu. Sequel mam w głowie..._


End file.
